The Bliss of Akari Sakurazawa
by Duinhiril Rinaruine Telcontar
Summary: Waffle island gets a new rancher. Gill seems to think she can't change the island for the better. But when she finally arrives, he is proven wrong. Not only that, she contains a dark secret later to be revealed, T for language.
1. Prolouge

**P.S. I do not own Harvest Moon. This is another fanfic of mine. Enjoy!**

**--**

I sat down on the chair with my chest leaning on the desk, though I seldom do it I felt as if I did this everyday.

"Gill!" I turned my head and looked at my co-worker Elli. I arched an eyebrow with curiosity. "What's the problem Elli?" "Did you know that there is going to be a new resident who is going to run Tailwind Ranch?" A new rancher? Probably fooled by my father's lame brochure; the moment he finds out, he's off re-packing his bags. Elli squealed like the girl she was, "Omigosh! I wonder how she's like? I hope she would be nice!" _She_? It was either Elli used wrong vocabulary or she was dead serious. If she was right after all, the more possibilities that she would leave the island for good.

The town hall doors slowly opened, to see a stout old man smiling like a maniac. "Gill, there you are! Have you seen the new rancher? She just arrived! Go and introduce yourself!" Oh great, one of the least favorite things I would do was introducing myself to the new people in town. From behind my father stood a girl, probably my age appear from my father's back. Short brown hair and amber eyes. "Gill, Elli, this is the new farmer, Akari."Akari gave a simple response. "Hey." When she said that little greeting, Gill knew from the start and with that look in her eyes… Everything wouldn't be the same again…

He couldn't predict if that was a good or bad thing…


	2. Akari Sakurazawa

The Bliss of Akari Sakurazawa Chap.1

There stood before me was a girl with a chocolate brown, tomboyish hair style with striking amber eyes. Even with the thought she would come out as a cheery and loud person, it seemed the other way around. She was as cold looking as ice, quiet as the dead night, especially with that scowl of hers. Very unlady like… Well, in my opinion.

Father's smile grew even larger, "Akari, please fill in the registration forms to _clarify your citizenship_ here!" I clearly heard the emphasis on the words _clarify your citizenship_. Father must be getting too excited about the new comer. As father dashed out the building, I swore I saw him dancing wildly from the window.

Akari calmly approached the registration forms and quickly got to work, she grabbed a pen, then she scribbled down on the lines. A few minutes later, she dropped the pen down and was done.

"I'm done, good day." From the obvious, she was a woman of VERY few words. As the doors closed behind her back, Elli grabbed the papers and started staring at them like a mad woman. "This is our chance Gill! We can get to know more about her!" I eyed her suspiciously." I believe it's a violation of privacy, especially to a new person we barely knew." She pouted like a child in response. "Oh Gill, you can be such a kill joy!" I turned away. Elli screamed. "OH JUST READ IT!!" She slammed the papers on my face! That was really rude! "Gah! Fine, if you want me to read it so badly then okay!" Elli threw her fist in the air. "Yes!" Today was officially the most irritable day ever…

I slowly opened the folder, revealing its content:

Name: Akari Sakurazawa

Age: 21

Date of Birth: Fall 19

More info: New farmer…

Favorites: Grilled fish, vegetables, fruits, animals, black

"Well, that was short, not so helpful…" Elli pouted.

Pretty soon, the Town Hall closed. I decided to go out for a walk, it has been awhile since I had one so I visited Caramel Falls. I used to go there when I was young. Long before the Mother Tree died. Being here made me feel the need to thing about it all over and over again. And surprisingly, I fell asleep. The moment my eyes shot wide open, the sky was dark and the moon sat on top of the clouds, Little flares of orange rested on top of the horizon, with stars sparkling everywhere. " Oh Damn it! Father will be so cross!" I rushed away hoping I would make it in time before my father would arrive home and not to worry him. On my way, I came across a figure from the distance, I couldn't make out the face of the person, due to the darkness that was quickly falling. He or she held a hoe, tilling the barren soil apart, the figure seemed to nearly collapse every time it struck the dry soil. With the help of the faint twinkle of the stars, I noticed the familiar amber eyes gleaming through the darkness, I finally realized the direction I was looking at the whole time, Tailwind Ranch.

I walked slowly home, disbelieving that a frail looking girl would work to her limit, I bet she would end up in the clinic first thing in the morning( which I surely hope wouldn't happen, for concern of my fellow islanders). I was definitely doing to write this down.

"She just might do it…"

___

**And that's a wrap!( did I spell it right?) That concludes Chapter One! I hope you guys will support me and help me grow as a writer. And please notify me if I have any wrong grammar. Thanks!**

**-Sora Nekuzawa***


	3. Maybe

The Bliss Of Akari Sakurazawa Chapter 2

The door creaked as I slowly opened it. As I stupidly felt like James Bond's theme song was playing through the entire house. The light of the nearest lamp flickered open by a silhouette.

My back shot straight and the cowlick on my hair bounced. Slowly, I turned around and saw a stout old man, my father.

My voice started to crack due to my discovery, "G-good evening… father…" Father was not happy of me coming home late, a complete contradiction to my 'early bird' status. "Gillian Hamilton, why haven't you come home early as expected?" Father said in a stern voice. I hated when he called me by my full name. For some reason, my words were stuck in my throat, as if all the letters jumbled up and formed a knot. "Well, you see… um…" I stared down at my feet, when I looked back up to my father, his face engraved sort of a bewildered look, and I perfectly knew that face of his was directed toward me. "Gill, are you in a lost of words?" I didn't reply. My head fell down again. From the polished reflection of the nearby lamp table, I was paranoid by a sudden smile that grew on my fathers face.

"Gill… If I may ask…"

"Yes, Father?"

That paranoia-making smile of his grew impossibly wider. He tried not to laugh as he spoke. "Is it… about a girl?"

My ears glowed red and my face turned hot and pink. My heart skipped like a shadowy beast lurking through the night from tree to tree. How could father think of something so outrageous like that?! "Don't let your sleepiness take you over! That's obviously ridiculous…" As calm and tolerant as I could be as of now, I walked up the stairs and locked my bedroom door.

I changed my clothes and lay down on my bed. I thought hard of the days events. From meeting the new farmer girl to the paranoid-making statement of my father. I reached for my journal, opened the table lamp, grabbed a pen and began:

_Dear diary,_

_Today was very interesting. The new farmer girl, Akari Sakurazawa seemed very different from the other girls. She exerted more effort than anybody to revive that stupid ranch. I've been a witness to her determination._

_Father grew suspicious of me being late, because of a girl! Even if I did oversleep at the Caramel Falls and caught Akari working her head of even at a time like this and thinking that she was interesting dosen't mean-_

I paused, the ink of the pen sunk deeper into the paper as my hand stayed there, not doing anything. I thought the day's events all over again, I realized majority involved Akari. Regaining my thoughts, I uneasily waltzed the pen back to life, swirling on the page.

_…You know what Diary, I possibly think that father was right. It could actually be about her…_

I closed the green hard-covered book. Unable to complete another sentence. Maybe he could be right all along. But I was refusing to think it was about her.

I blankly stared at my ceiling, involuntarily muttering a significant name, a name that was stuck in my head.

"Akari."


	4. A Bad Day?

The Bliss of Akari Sakurazawa Chapter 3

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face, leaking from my curtain. I found myself on the cold floor, pen on the floor and my diary flat on the chair. Have I fallen asleep on my floor? My body felt uncomfortable the moment I got up, I've already learnt a lesson this morning:

Never fall asleep on the floor, this may cause aching body parts soon in the morning.

I checked my clock which sat there on the table near my bedside. The hands of the clock showed it was "1:45 A.M." I told myself, then I looked at the clock again, "One fourty-five?! Oh, goddess I'm late!" As quick as my agility would take me, I rushed to my closet, grabbed a pair of clothes, dragged them on and hurried down stairs, if I were to be late, why hasn't father shake the sleepiness out of me?! I wiped clear the idea of having breakfast. Even if my stomach was continuously growling of hunger I let it be, I'd rather suffer of famine than break my "early-bird" record. As I passed by the hallway mirror, I noticed my hair was a mess. "What the hell?!" I disregarded fixing my outrageous look, my hair was a mess, I was wearing a baggy, sky-blue sweatshirt and denim, knee-length shorts and flip flops.I thought to myself, "Is this suppose to piss me of? Because it's working!" I rushed out the door and pretty soon I arrived at the town hall, there was one obstacle that made me blow my top,

The door was locked.

I found myself talking to the door,"You can't be serious, it's Sunday?!" I was so angry I was banging on the door like a mad man. I did this for a few minutes as I gradually started to calm down. I sighed at the early events this early morning, I got out of bed, thought I was late for work, hurried and got ready to find out that today was my day off. What a bad day this day turned out to be…

I slowly went down the stares, thinking what to do next. As I was walking down the street, Anissa came out of the Clinic doors. She turned around and saw my messed-up self. "Gill, is that you? Well, you look rather untidy." She stated with a soft chuckle. I flushed red at my embarrassment. "Um, good moring Anissa, what brings you so early in the clinic?" I asked. She gave out a soft sigh as she gracefully shook her head. "The new farmer girl just fainted last night. She over worked herself out there."I mentally smirked. I was right, it happened already. Anissa interrupted my train of thought, "Well, I better be going now, I have to help mom with the flowers. Why don't you see Akari? She's actually very nice." I nodded in response. "Okay then, see you soon." And she went towards the Maple Lake District. I stared at the Clinic doors. Nervously, I approached the door and went inside. I saw Irene behind the counter, sorting out medicine bottles. "Oh my, good morning Gill, what brings you here?" "I came here just to check on Miss Sakurazawa." Her aged face formed wrinkles as she smiled. "I see, she's on the second floor, just be quiet okay?" I nodded and went up the stairs. By the time I was upstairs, the first thing I heard were the sounds of reprimanding by a certain devoted doctor. "**Akari,**" Dr. Jin said in a stern voice. "you must know that your health is your top priority in order to perform well in your ranching duties. Once again and I will say this for the last time, take care of your health okay? I can't aways be there to tend to you if something happens to you again." I heard a female voice respond, which was obviously Akari. "Yes, Sir." She said in an annoyed tone. With that, Jin left and I entered the room. Dr. Jin whispered to me,"Take your time." There I saw Akari on the bed, sitting up, looking at the blank wall, when she heard my sudden entrance as Dr. Jin passed by me, her amber gaze locked on to me. The room fell silent… Until she shattered it with her voice, "Hey." A lady of few words? I guess so. "Oh, Hey." I responded. I found a seat beside her bed. I decided to make a conversation, since there wasn't anything else I could do. "You know, you shouldn't have overworked yourself on your first day of your stay here." She darted a glare at me. "Jin said that twenty-nine times you know." I smirked, she saw me and her glare grew intense, "Hey! I worked my butt off at Soufflé Farm because Gramps (Craig) over there kept pushing on me! My house wasn't finished yet and so I had to stay in the farm. Then Gramps dared me to plant potatoes, strawberries, breadfruits, turnips, and cabbages in one day, no food, no breaks! The tools were already breaking! I was lucky when Anissa came to check on me because I didn't come home that night!" the memory of the event that fateful night burned clear once again through my mind. The sight of her, working until she dropped on the dry soil kept continuously playing in my mind. The replaying of the scene was stopped dead when Akari snapped me out of my trance. "That's probably the longest thing you've heard from me wasn't it?" Her face was emotionless. All I did was nod. "Would you like me to have a word with him?" I oddly suggested. She looked at me with a shocked face. "N-no, it's fine. Anissa and Ruth already talked to him." She said with her surprised expression still caked on her pale face. Another gap of silence filled the conversation of ours. Again, she put an end to it. "Did you know once they got me here, it took them an hour to find Gramps, he was hiding behind Sundae Inn because he knew he would get in trouble!" That moment, she started laughing, pretty soon, I did too. Her laughter was likened to crystal bells, chiming with the wind, so pure, so serene, so- wait! Why am I thinking of this?! Shake it out Gill, shake it out! Not only did this piss me of, so did the unexpected sentence of mine that I involuntarily said.

"You know what, you should smile and laugh more often." I smiled.

Before I knew what the hell I said, it couldn't be undone. I already said it. I felt my face flush a thousand shades of red. Akari reflected the same colors that splattered on my face. But she smiled, "You know something Gill? You're really easy to talk to." This statement actually made me smile. "Thanks." I responded. She let herself lie down on the bed. "I forgot to mention to you. You look **a lot **different than when I first saw you. You're a little untidy today." I flushed again. "But you know what, I like it that way." She said, which made me confused and the same time flattered. Akari's eyes seemed to fall slowly as she let out a drowsy yawn. She looked at the clock that rested on the opposite wall. "Hey, it's already five." I too looked at the clock to see she was right. "Sorry I took most of your time."She apologized. I shook my head. "No it's fine, I didn't have any work today." She smiled, "Say do you mind if I called you Gill instead of Mr. Hamilton?" I assured her."That will be okay with me, if I can call you Akari." She nodded.

"That would be fine on my part."


	5. Flower Festival?

The Bliss of Akari Sakurazawa Chapter 4

Ever since that encounter at the clinic, Akari has been more open to friendly and long conversations. She would visit the Town Hall everyday (except on Tuesdays), nine o' clock in the morning every time for a part-time job to grab some extra money. She eventually became fast friends with Elli, now that she didn't coat herself with that anti-social facade of hers any longer.

Though she doesn't really talk to me when Elli's around…

"Oooh! Are you hard-core serious?!"

I clasped my hands hard on my ears to the sudden exclaim of Akari, which wasn't often, Elli was the one who would shout her lungs out that the Ganache Mines could collapse any minute. "Yes, yes! Yolanda talked with Grandma, and she said I can stay here as long as I want!" The two girls screamed in unison, therefore, giving me the chance of growing deaf. Elli's voice grew soft. "Although, Grandma's been sick lately. But It's still fine for her that I'd be a permanent resident here. But it thanks to the Mineral Town rancher that she would also take care of her. Now I'm pleased she's in good hands, the Mineral Town rancher was a professional nurse before coming there, so I'm very sure she'll be fine." Akari softly smiled, "It's nice that you're Grandma understands your dreams." All Elli did was nod. That moment I was relieved that I didn't have to worry about shouting anymore, I removed my hands from my ears and began performing my work as normal. I know them that after Akari calms the atmosphere, the entire conversation begins toning down. "Anyways," began Elli, "Have you heard of the Flower Festival?" Akari's eyebrows rose. "Flower Festival?" Elli nodded. "Yup, it's a festival were the Town Hall gets decorated with flowers. It's such a pretty sight! Just thinking about it makes me feel the aromatic scent of the flowers…" Both girls closed their eyes at the same time, probably imagining the scenery of it all. As I went back to my papers, Elli popped out a question out of thin air. "So, Akari, are you going with someone?" Akari jumped of the chair she sat on, shades of red tracing her cheeks. "S-someone?" Her brown-eyed friend nodded once again. "Yes, I'm going with Kathy and Renee. What's with the red cheeks? You thought you had to date someone huh?" Elli smirked with a sly face. Akari crazily flinged her head from left to right. "N-no! Not like that." Elli rolled her eyes. "Right, so, you wanna come with us?" Akari thought for a while. "Well, I'll see if I need work to do first. I'll catch up instead." Elli smiled. "Okay! So, were all gonna meet at twelve sharp, got it?" Akari smiled. That was all Elli needed to know to get her answer. After that, they talked about how great Sundae Inn's food were. Although Elli may not see it, but Akari's eyes easily gave out that impression that something was bothering her.

Pretty soon, work was done. Everyone left saying their goodbyes happily, one person except Akari had that enough motivation to make it sound convincing.

Once Elli was out of sight, I felt a finger tap my left shoulder twice. It was obvious it was Akari. "Yes, Akari?" I asked. The frail farmer's amber eyes were directed towards the stony ground. "Gill, I need a favor of you." I raised an eyebrow. "What kind may I ask of?" Her eyes fell upon the green flower that rested under the cozy shade of the tree that stood proudly at the brink of the cliff. I wondered what she wanted me to do. "Well, I wanted to go with Elli and the other girls-""So why don't you go?" I asked. Akari pouted, making her cheeks puff like a puffer fish. "Hey, I'm not yet done!" I laughed at her child-like spirit. "The thing is that I wanted to go earlier-" "So why don't you?" Akari's face grew hot of impatience. "Stop cutting me off!" I was at the edge of laughing but decided to keep this one to myself. But I ended up bursting my laughter out anyway. Akari balled her hands into tight fists. "Cut me off again, you'll never see the light." I fell silent, not of fear of whatever she'll do to me if I continue this, but because I was willing to fully listen now. So, I let her continue. "Whenever I go to parties or festivals alone, I always become, well, out-of-place. So I was wondering of you wanted to go with me?" My heart began playing drums in a fast pace. I felt heat rise up to my face, damn, I think I'm blushing!

"D-don't worry! I'll just stay with you until Elli and the others come, I won't let them see you with me I promise!" I listened, but my face was looking at the ground, with enough strength, I managed to look up at her. "Okay, I guess that would be fine. Nine –thirty? In the festival itself?" She nodded "Yeh," I slid my foot on the concrete floor. Hands behind my back, swaying like a curtain blown by a gentle wind, I felt ridiculous! "So, it's a date?" Her face flushed like a shining tomato. "O-okay, if you say so." She waved goodbye, leaving me at the town square, petrified as if Medusa came for a visit. I can't believe what I got myself into!

_My first date… _I thought.

^^^ (AUTHOR'S NOTE) ^^^

OKIE, THAT'S CHAPTER FOUR! SORRY IF I MAY HAVE TAKEN TO LONG. I WASN'T FEELING MY WRITING/TYPING SPIRIT IN QUITE AWHILE! AND I HAD A HARD TIME THINKING OF WHAT I'D WRITE ABOUT! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME IF I HAVE ANY WRONG GRAMMAR, THANK YOU!


	6. The First Date

The Bliss of Akari Sakurazawa Chapter 5

This is one of those times I find myself in an awkward situation… These are the reasons why…

I was asked on a date by Akari Sakurazawa, aka new farmer girl

This is my first date, as in the **very first **one

I'm wearing inappropriate clothes consisting of a plain black, baggy t-shirt and khaki shorts with flip flops. This strange feeling just told me so! Note to self: never rely on inner voice.

"Goddess, tell me what certain events had lead me to this day?" I stupidly asked myself. My wrist watch positioned at nine twenty-five. I didn't want to take any chances.

I felt uncomfortable just sitting on the bench, the cool temperature still made the seat cold. It would heat up the longer I sat down. The decorations were hanged and placed to their rightful areas and the town square started crowding with people, especially girls. A minute later my ears caught a certain voice saying, "Hey, Gill!" It was obvious it was Akari…

I stood up and faced the direction of the voice. When I saw her I actually forgot I had to blink. She wore a bright yellow knee-length dress, frilly on the skirt with white lace adorning the fringes of the dress. It was hard to describe, but she looked like a delicate daffodil. But wait, since when did I talk Shakespeare?! "Hello-o, Gill? Are you still alive?" I quickly snapped out. Why do I get these blank trances every time I'm with her? ,"Huh, oh, sorry, the air just made me go blank, the aroma just invigorates me." I said, Akari nodded in reply. The place was sprinkled with petals of colors of different varities. The flowery aromas flooded the atmosphere. Splashes of colors brought life to the ordinary town square. Daffodils, tulips, moondrops, and many others brought color to the place as Akari brought color to my- I mean the islands life! Yeah!

"Sooo Gill, where do we start?" She caught me off guard. "H-huh?" Akari looked at me in disbelief and sighed. "Y'know Gill, the guys supposed to take care of the schedule." Damn, I never knew… Why must the goddess bless me with no knowledge of dating! "Ah… Oops?" The next thing I heard was the soft laughter chiming through the air from her rosy lips. "Well, that's fine though. I just wanna check what the stands, that's all. Sorry if I look 'over-dressed'." I shook my head. "No that's fine. I, on the other hand …" I glanced at myself looking at the attire I possessed. Akari didn't wildly react, she just smiled. "Gill, don't take this so seriously!" Before I could respond, the amber-eyed farmer jerked my right wrist into her grasp and headed for one of the stands. Unfortunately , it was Annisa's little shop. Annisa was busy arranging the tulips until she caught sight of my bleached blonde hair. "Hello, welco-, "Akari? Gill? What a surprise! A _**very pleasant**_ surprise." She smiled. I feared what was under that emphasis on "Very pleasant,"."Hi Nissi! Love the flowers." Akari said. Flattery climbed Annisa's gentle face. "Aww, Riki!" I felt uncomfortable with the **very** friendly nicknames. Akari glanced at me, her fingers snapped the quiet but friendly air. "Ah! We don't have a nickname for you!" Oh no… This is quite a scary situation. I bet they'll give me a horrifying one.

"Gillian?"

Seems okay. I was wrong then? Well… if you were in my position…

Think again…

"Gilly-kins!"

Annisa giggled, "Oh my,"

Akari couldn't be stopped any longer the moment she said that dreaded nickname.

"Gilly-chan!"

"Gill-Gil!"

"Gilly Crawford!"

"Gilligan!"

"Fishy- Gills!"

"Guillermo!"

"Akari… you're …. Embarrassing me…"

The young farmer stuck out her tongue childishly, patting my head as if I was her pet dog. "It's okay Gills, I'll call you nicknames when no one's around."

Akari and I spent our early hours checking out the flowers and buying a few stuff. Mostly stuff like seeds for a flower garden she wanted to grow. We spent a great day together. As Akari and I looked at all the flowers, a tan-skinned girl in exotic attire glared narrow eyes at us. "Hey, you, girl in the yellow dress." We both jumped in surprise. "Akari turned her head, "Yes, miss?" the stranger spoke with a demanding voice. "Buy me a flower. Now." I raised an eyebrow, so did Akari. Before I could testify against such nonsense, Akari went over to Anissa's stand and bought a lily for the rather grumpy minded girl. After being bossed by someone we hardly knew Akari had the guts to stay calm and smile. I wasn't the only one shocked. The stranger covered her mouth with her bracelet wrapped hands, shocked that Akari actually did what she was told to, even from someone like her. "Oh my, I never imagined that you would actually do it!"

Akari actually gave her a lily! To be honest, I have no absolute idea what in the world was going on! But, when I look at Akari, she seems as calm as the undisturbed oceans.

Akari twirled the flower in her hands before she gave it to the woman. " It's been awhile hasn't it, Selena?"

Selena?! Who the hell was Selena?! Was this Selena the girl in front of us?!

"N-no way…" The foreigner blinked twice the speed of a butterfly fluttering its wings. "A-a… Aki?!" The two women hug. To be completely honest, it was rather a touching moment. After awhile, Akari turned to me. "Gill, this is Selena, a friend of mine from Toucan Island." Selena swiftly nodded her head. "Nice to meet you." She said. I replied to the rather friendly gesture. "Same here Ms. Selena." Akari and Selena hugged once again, then the Toucan Islander said something, "I must go, I am very sorry we hadn't got enough time to talk awhile." Akari shook her head, "Nah, it was great seeing you again." With one final wave Selena left us alone. AGAIN!

"Gill."

Akari just said one word, well, actually a name, my name but just that made chills down my spine. Akari turned, facing the Town Square flowers. Akari 's aura seemed to dwell a darker presence inside of her. I felt haplessness overwhelm my emotions. Akari was back to her cold and icy glare. "Gill." She said with power within her voice. "…yes…?" I couldn't get myself to be more… myself. "Do you see that?" She asked. I looked at her cold amber eyes, followed her outstretched arm, pointing at Daren's Tree. I nodded. She looked at me, her eyes were so fierce that no one could probably look at even a pigment of the amber hue. I looked at the patterns of the floor. Averting her face, most especially the eyes. I felt so underestimated…

"What can you tell me about it?" She seriously asked. "Well, that tree, in legend says that the Harvest Sprites…" She spoke before I could continue. "Have you seen one?"

I nodded.

"Are you positive?"

I nodded again. I thought to myself, "Why was she asking me these questions?"

"Gillian Hamilton. So you're one of them…" I heard her whisper.

"Wait, what's this about?"

"Gill, I am to tell you a secret. I must have your full participation. You see…"

"Kari! Gill!"

A voice, and it was surely enough bad timing. Ell.

Elli ran towards us, panting for breath. With broken words, she spoke, "Surprising …isn't it... you both… together…" I blinked, then I looked at Akari, Akari looked at me, and what does it sum up to? For the others, Comic Relief.

"WAH?! NO WAY!!"

Another voice came in, "How cute!" Kathy.

"So true!" Renee.

"Eh, um, I gotta go now Gill. See ya!" Akari was happy again. And she left and went beside Elli. Kathy then said, "Hey, Gill! Love the duds! LOL!" And I felt my face flush red.

What troubled me was that Akari quickly shifted emotions. Even when she looked happy again, the intense glare that moment never ceased to disturb me…

And I don't know how long would it haunt me…


End file.
